New kid in town
by SansAmourOnEstRien
Summary: Edward human, Bella vampire. Will they find love in each other?


Chapter one.

Edward's POV.

I started another day in my dull high school. Though today might be better, apparently, some new family moved in. The kids were going to my school, and would be the buzz topic for at least a decade, small towns like this didn't get used to new people too quickly.

I trudged over to my next class, not bothering to talk to any of my friends. English, my favorite subject, I could sleep all the way thru, no one would bother me. I barely paid attention to where I was going, I knew the school too well. I sat at my usual table, my friends joining soon enough. A gasp, a few people practically falling out of their chairs, making low thuds when they hit the ground. I saw a group entering the cafeteria, apparently not noticing the silence, they gathered their food, and sat down at one of the tables that were always empty.

"Oh, wow, look at them! I would go for the brunette, man, oh man." Mike exclaimed, to low for anyone else to hear.

I laughed, count on Mike to go for any new girl, but I must admit, she was attractive. I stared until I realized she was staring back, and dropped my gaze, she didn't looked pleased by the audience.

"Those must be the Cullen's, they're the new family." Jessica whispered, though the conversations had all finally picked back up.

"Hah," I laughed "Wow, you're observant, new faces in town, and only one new family, you think they're the same?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I looked back at the brunette, and then realized she was more than attractive, she was drop-dead gorgeous, as was the rest of her family. I heard a few snippets of a conversation, and found out that her name was Bella.

I headed off to Biology, knowing I couldn't sleep thru this class, I groaned. I sat at my usual seat, the seat next to me was empty. Bella had this class too, and she came and sat next to me. I was secretly thrilled, though I had no idea why.

She sat, her back ramrod straight, her hands balled into fists. Huh, she must really hate Biology. handed out papers for the lesson and started his lecture. Bella, was hardly paying attention, but she noted down the lesson in perfect handwriting.

"Hi, I'm Edward, I'm guessing you're Bella right?" I introduced myself.

"Umm, yea, that's right." She said, still looking angry.

Wow, she must really hate Biology. Her eyes were coal black, but somehow, fitted her face perfectly. She looked away, so I made no more conversation. Class ended, and she practically ran out, offending me, though it really, really shouldn't have. I walked out to my car and noticed her standing with her siblings, talking with the fierce expression on her face again. They seemed to be pleading with her, and she wasn't listening. I got in my car and drove home.

Chapter two.

Bella's POV.

I ran to the car, not bothering to wait for anyone else to get in. I raced off, not looking behind but reading everyone's thoughts as I raced past.

_Holy crow, look at her go!_

I stiffened, remembering the burn when that worthless human boy was the only person I could sit next to. I couldn't go back there, but I couldn't leave. Esme and Carlisle had just adopted me, and even if I had self control like none other, I wouldn't hurt them like that, not when I could prevent that.

I got out of the car and raced, looking for the best prey along the way. I found four small deer, and one mountain lion. I felt too full at the end, so I went back to the house, and waited for everyone else to come back.

I heard there thoughts before I even heard the car.

_If she's gone Esme is not going to forgive her, ever._

_I hope she stayed, she promised to go shopping with me this weekend!_

_Ooh, Bella is going to be so busted!!_

I heaved a sigh and went to the piano to distract myself a little. I played my favorite song, not stopping, just continuing when the song ended. Alice came thru the door, followed closely by Rosalie, and then Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, it's a good thing you're here. We were worried about you." Rosalie exclaimed, with no emotion.

"Oh, good the shopping trip is still up! I was afraid I was going to have to shop alone." Alice said, walking over to the couch.

I didn't stop playing until about seven o'clock in the morning, so I hurried (really not a problem for a vampire) to get dressed. I got in my car, the others following close behind. I arrived at school in the nick of time. I rushed at human speed to my first class, and thankfully did not pass that boy while doing so, nothing could stop me from killing him in a empty hallway.

After my first three classes, I walked to the cafeteria that was already full. I grabbed a small tray, and hurried to our small table. Once again, everyone was staring at us.

_Man, I am definitely gonna have to get her phone number!_

_What is up with all these people? They should be staring at me! Not those stupid Cullen's!_

I laughed, there was no way anyone was that conceited! I looked over to where the mind 'voice' was coming from. I noticed it was from a small brunette who was apparently named Jessica. I glared at her, and then her mind pretty much shut up. I got up, dumped my uneaten tray of food, and walked to Biology. Crap. I had to sit next to that boy.

I sat down, and waited. Edward sat down, and looked uncomfortable. I tried to read his mind but I only got fragments.

_Wow… Biology… Bella…her out._

Ugh, what was he saying? This was so frustrating. I remembered I wasn't breathing, so I inhaled deeply. It hit me then. Like a huge cement truck going at top speed downhill. I almost leaned over right there, and drank his blood. It wouldn't take too long for me to finish everyone else off. I would say 10 seconds. But only because I was a new vampire. In the back of my mind, a little voice was yelling at me. **No! Bella, you're better than this! Don't do this, you're not a bad person. You might not be human, but definitely not bad.**

I stopped breathing, I didn't really want to hurt anyone, and Carlisle trusted me. I knew he would forgive me, but I didn't want to betray him. Not now, not ever. I waited impatiently for class to end, and as soon as the bell rang, I ran for the door, not stopping till I was at my car.

Chapter 3:

Edward's POV:

I watched as Bella ran out the door, plugging her nose as she ran. I was too stunned to move. What had I done? When I finally gained back my ability to move, I smelled my shirt. It was clean. Did she have some refined smell? Maybe she just had a headache. Jessica skipped to my table. Mike eyed her, and then glared at me. I shrugged.

"Isn't that new girl, like, super weird?" She said in that annoying voice of hers.

"Umm, yea, I guess so." I replied not really paying attention to anything. Again.

I got into my car and waited. I had nothing to do. Her car was gone, and my house was empty. I stared out the windshield for a while, not really seeing anything. I heard a loud tap on my window. I jumped.

"Sheesh, are you trying to kill me, cause I think it's working!" I yelled, rolling down the window.

It was her. Bella was still here? What had she been doing? I stared at her, losing my train of thought. She was standing in the rain, looking awkward. And then she smiled, I stopped breathing.

"Umm, what are you still doing here?" She asked, looking confused. And still beautiful.

"I was, uh, umm… well I have nothing to do, so I decided to sit here." I explained feeling stupid. I was sitting in my car, in a deserted parking lot at my school. I must really be a bigger idiot than I thought.

She laughed, the sound was musical. I once again lost my train of thought. She was still standing in the rain. It didn't seem to bother her. She said goodbye and seconds later, her car was gone. I was still sitting there, window rolled down when my dad called me.

"Yea dad I'm coming home, sure pizza sounds fine." I said and hung up, not letting him get a word in.

As soon as I was home, I ran upstairs and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for. Maybe for sleep to capture me, maybe to stop seeing her face and hearing her laugh, her voice. I was turning into an addict, I had to go to school tomorrow. I had to see her again. I just had to. There was no way to stop me. Unless she didn't want to be around me. With that, I stayed up worrying. There was no way around it. Either she liked me or not.

I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to watch some TV. Nothing but the stupid weather channel was on. I turned it on and watched a few minutes of it. Surprise, surprise, it was gonna rain today. After a few minutes of that, I fell asleep.

Chapter 4:

Bella's POV.

I ran around in circles. I had nothing to do, no hunting, no shopping (it was midnight) and nothing on TV. I started running in a different direction, not quite sure where I was going. I stopped when I reached the first signs of civilization. I scanned the thoughts and found none that were actually awake. I sighed and went from window to window, not actually seeing anything. For the first time in a while, I felt like a hunter, the sleeping people my prey. I shook my head. I didn't want to get too caught up.

Then the sound of the TV erupted from one house, and I froze. I scanned the thoughts once more. I relaxed no one was awake, the TV bored them to sleep. I giggled. I probably would have been asleep from the TV, if I could have slept. I looked into the house where the noise was coming from. I gasped, then turned around and ran at full speed. It was _his_ house. And he had been awake, and was staring straight at the window. I wasn't sure if he had seen me, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

By the time I got home, it was almost time to go again. I quickly redressed, and headed to my car. Alice was behind me in a second. Jasper was already in my car, and Emmett and Rosalie were already at school. They liked to really make it clear they were together. Alice and Jasper were a lot more discreet, but then again, they always were. We got to school, earlier than about half the school. Getting out of my car, I saw him, he was walking towards me. Alice and Jasper walked on, but I froze, his blood smelled too good.

"Hey, umm, can I talk to you at lunch today?" He mumbled, looking uncomfortable. Good.

"I guess so, I mean sure."I replied smiling. His breath stopped. The effect I almost always had on people. My smile grew, and I turned and walked toward my next class. Mike Newton cornered me before I entered. What did he want? I knew before he asked and almost groaned.

"Hey, umm, I'm Mike," he said holding out his hand. I ignored it. "I was wondering, well, will you go to that dance with me this weekend?" I resisted the urge to laugh. I could see it now, not.

"Well, actual,"I started, but was cut off.

"Actually, that's not exactly a good idea" Edward stated matter of factly, putting his hand in mine. He tensed, but didn't pull away. Mike looked at our entwined hands and sighed. He went into the classroom. I pulled my hand out from Edward's, though I do admit it felt nice. Really nice.

"What was that?" I hissed. He looked shocked.

"Sorry didn't know you wanted to go out with Mike!" He replied holding up his hands.

"I don't, but we aren't together, first, there's no possible way for that, and second, I don't like you like that." I said looking down at the ground. "But thanks anyway." I said and turned on my heel, leaving him there. I felt guilty, very guilty.

_Him, with h-her? That makes no sense, he's well, he's HIM! And she's her! _

Mike's thoughts were wheeling. He leaned over to Jessica, and whispered in her ear.

"Guess what?" He said eagerly, obviously that was going to count on my record. "Cullen, and, and Masen are _together_!" He practically spat the word.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe it! I mean I knew she would get a guy, and him a girl, but I never expected each other!" She exclaimed, obviously, she was the rumor starter here. I sighed.

She leaned over and kept the rumor going.

_OMG!!! I cannot believe it! I mean, they're both beautiful, so it figures, but still. CULLEN AND MASEN!!!!_

I tried to shut out the voices. Honestly, if I told someone about this, they would have me locked up nice and tight in a straight jacket in no time. I rubbed my temples, and breathed deeply. Wrong move. The smell in the room was mouthwatering. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, hoping it would pass.

"Bella, are you ok?" My new trig teacher asked.

"Yes, thank you very much . I feel fine" I smiled up at him. He sat there for a minute looking dazed, then shook his head and continued on with the class. Jessica was looking at me. Pure hatred the dominating expression.

_After all these years of trying to get him, he falls for her! I hate him, and well-_

I looked at her and smiled shyly, not really wanting to hear it.

_Ugh, so beautiful, and fragile looking,_

_I _was fragile looking? Wow, a fragile looking vampire, Emmett would crack up at that one.

_I can't hate her, well not yet, I want to see the proof with my own eyes first._

When class was done, I raced over to Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, I couldn't help but hear the rumor about me and Edward, and I just wanted you to know, we aren't. Really." I said, not looking away from her eyes.

_Well, this sucks, I can't hate her! Ah well, that means Edward is still available._

"Oh, umm, ok." She stated stupidly.

_Maybe making friends with her is a good way to go, I could keep them apart!_

She grinned and turned to me. I felt like running away, but I stood my ground. It was not a good idea, I couldn't socialize with- with a _human_ of all things. Prey and predator don't mix well. So I turned and walked away, to my intense relief, she didn't follow me. I went to the cafeteria and waited. No way was I gonna sit with her. My family joined sooner than I had expected. Emmett looked my way and raised an eyebrow. He knew! Or at least he thought he did, but I knew better. Then _he_ entered, and the world froze.

Chapter five.

Edwards POV.

I went into the cafeteria half expecting her to race towards me, and kill me on the spot. But she was sitting at her table, not eating, not talking to her family. I walked over, feeling very out of place, and waited. Alice, the little pixie-like girl looked up at me and smiled. She poked that other boy's, who I was guessing was Jasper, and then got up and left. I waited about a total of five seconds before the stuck up looking blonde and Emmett got up. He turned slightly towards Bella, and she nodded. He hadn't said anything, but he left anyway.

"So, umm, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" She asked smiling. Once again, my brain was useless.

"I, uh, well…" I stuttered. Pathetic. "Well, I could've sworn I saw you at my house last night. And umm, I was wondering why, uh, that was." I said feeling stupid. I was accusing her of looking into my house in the middle of the night. I felt rotten. To my extreme surprise, she laughed.

"You think I was looking into your house?" She said, still laughing.

My face got hot. "Yes, I do. Or I think I do, I'm not totally sure." I mumbled feebly.

She got up then, and I stared at her. She was wearing a beautiful blue shirt, and light jeans. Over her shirt, she wore a white leather jacket. She looked… Stunning. To say the least.

"Are you coming," She asked.

"Where to?"

"Umm, class." She stated. Then the bell rang.

I looked around, the cafeteria was still pretty full. It never was, this close to the bell. Then, the ring was different. It was the fire alarm. I slid on something hitting my head on the table. Great time to pass out I thought, barely noticing the strong cold grip that picked me up. I opened my eyes a crack. _She_ was carrying _me_? That was a twist on things. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my room. There was something cold against my head. I put my hand to it. It was a hand? Interesting. I opened my eyes, and saw Bella standing there, her hand against my head. I waited a total of 2 seconds before her hand was off. She was across the room from me in an instant. I suspected many things, for one, she was as hard as a stone, cold as ice, for another, she was stronger than anyone I ever knew. And she was pretty quick.

"How are you?" She asked, a worried look crossing her face as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm fine" I insisted, getting up."Wow, ow." I said rubbing my head. She rushed over to me, and pushed me back down.

"That's what I thought. Now stay there." She ordered as she left the room. She came back in, holding a tray of delicious smelling food. It was an omelet, some bacon, and an apple. She handed the tray to me. I dug in.

"Wow, this is really good!" I complemented her with my mouth full. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said going back as far as she could go from me. She sat in my desk chair, waiting till I was done. She took the tray back to the kitchen. I sat up, slowly this time. When she got back, she froze. Then relaxed so quickly that I thought I had imagined it. She sat back down at the desk.

"So," I started "Are you gonna tell me what happened, or will I have to find out for myself?"

She smiled. "Neither. You really don't have anything to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about," I scoffed. "So imagined hitting my head. I imagined you carrying me out the door."

"I never said you did. But I it wasn't me. It was Emmett." She stated. She looked at her hands.

"I saw you though, not Emmett." I argued, I wasn't about to let this go.

She laughed, hard and cold. "You're insisting that _I_ carried you out of the cafeteria? Some imagination you got there."

I looked at her. She was right. She was small and fragile looking, no slight muscles, nothing. I felt stupid. Once again. She couldn't carry me out without some help at least. Maybe Emmett helped her. He at least was abnormally huge.

"You're right." I surrendered, but not completely. "So where's my dad?"

"He's downstairs waiting for you." She said getting up. "I'll help you down, but then I need to go."

She helped me down the stairs into the living room. She said goodbye and that she'd see me tomorrow, and then she left. My dad was watching basketball, and I watched that for a while. By the time we had watched four games, I was tired, so I went back upstairs, almost falling again, and went to bed. I dreamed of her.

Chapter six.

Bella's POV.

Once again, I found myself running towards his house unintentionally. This time, I was sure he'd be sleeping. I climbed up a tree that was right outside his window. I stared at him. I probably would've dreamed, but since sleep was impossible, so was dreaming. The sun was beginning to rise, had hours, days, weeks, years or centuries gone by? I didn't know, and i really didn't care. The feeling I only knew about was there again. It was utterly impossible, and yet, still delightful. I was, in fact, falling _in love_ with, with this _human_! Something was swelling inside my chest. An inactive organ, _swelling_. I ran home when he started to stir. I rushed to get ready, and beat a whole lot of people to school. But he was there, leaning against his car. I walked over to him, the swelling still present. Actually, I practically ran to him.

"Hey Edward!" My voice jumped up an octave. For some reason, it didn't bother me.

"Bella!" He seemed excited to see me. I liked that. "Umm, so lunch again?"

"Sure" I replied smiling. Once again, his breathing stopped. Now that i knew i liked him, it bothered, but at the same time amused me.

He walked me to and from classes, discussing our interests. I laughed when he asked me my favorite drink, an odd question in itself. But there was a double meaning, for me at least. I couldn't really tell him that it was mountain lion blood, or even more, human blood could I? So I skipped that question. When it came time for lunch, I didn't eat anything, as usual, but he grabbed a little bit of everything. We sat down at a different table than either of our usual ones. My family, well really just Rosalie, was screaming profanities at him in her head. His friends, Jessica in particular, was copying Rosalie. Right down to the glaring. I wanted to go over there, and really show everyone what I and my family were.

"Bella, so why exactly are your hands always so cold?" He asked me. Oh no, i couldn't answer that one, not truthfully at least.

"Pass." I said, not looking at him.

"Aww, come on! That was the easiest one!" He protested. I glared at him for a solid second. "Ok, ok, next one. Why don't you ever eat?" Oh no, this was not going anywhere good. I picked up an untouched carrot, and took a bite out of it. He laughed at my most likely disgusted expression. "Ok, so, you're... anorexic?" I threw my carrot at him. "Ow! So I guess not!"

"Will you please stop making assumptions? You're never going to guess, so I prefer you don't try! It's best for both of us!" I whined. I don't think I've ever whined. I got up and started walking in the general direction of Biology.

_Bella, remember that it's blood typing today, it's best you don't go, obviously, you have none, and a vampire around open human blood is never good!_ Alice thought at me. I stopped, letting Edward catch up with me. Stupid, biology teacher!

"Whoa, you're quick! I have a few more questions for you!" He said catching his breath.

"It'll have to wait! I'm not going to biology." I stated simply. His expression didn't exactly catch me off guard, but I was a little surprised. He seemed happy, and relieved.

"Ok, so you're... what? Ditching?" He asked, he was right on the mark. So I simply nodded. "Can I ditch with you? I heard they're doing blood typing. I hate that." Once again I nodded. I looked into his emerald green eyes. They were deep, not the normal type of thing for green eyes. I was speechless for once. It was a new twist on things, and I liked that. I went to my small silver Porsche, and turned on some music. Just as I had expected, he followed. When he got in, I focused on his thoughts.

_Wow... car.. awesome!!!_

"This is your car?" He asked.

"It was a birthday present from my parents." I giggled, my one hundredth birthday to be exact.

We talked about our families for the rest of the hour. I learned that his mother had died a few years ago, and that his father was another doctor in Carlisle's hospital. I couldn't reveal too much about my family, mostly because they were dim human memories. All I really remembered is that they died of Spanish influenza. But I had a human charade to keep up, so I told him they died in a car accident. I had moved in with Carlisle and Esme when I was eight. That was all I could tell him. When the hour came to a close, he got out and went home. I waited for the rest of my family, and we got home mere minutes after.

"So, why exactly are you talking to that human?" Rosalie asked later that night.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"I mean why don't you just kill him already? It's obvious he's the one person who's blood is superior to anyone else's!" She replied, waving her hands in the air, reminding me of a cartoon character.

"Carlisle and Esme trust me Rosalie. And unlike you, I really want to earn that trust!" I ran out of the room, leaving her suspicious. Great, that's just what I needed.

Chapter seven.

Edward's POV.

I walked to school that morning. I had a lot on my mind. After all, the girl that I really like, well loved actually, was a mystery. I had made it my duty to uncover it, but didn't get too far. She wouldn't answer the simplest questions. But she seemed to comply to the hardest. It was odd. I remembered her face when she bit out of that carrot. It was twisted with disgust. Maybe she didn't like carrots. But I knew it was something deeper than that. When I finally reached the school parking lot, no one was there. Was it Saturday? I couldn't remember. There was one car. The silver Porsche. My heart started to beat faster, my breathing changed. How stupid. But I didn't really care. She was here, and that's all that mattered. She was leaning against the side of her car, reading a book. She looked my way, even though I was still too far for her to have heard me.

"Hey Edward." She said, her voice sounded strained, and yet she still managed to sound like an angel.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing, I had a small fight with Rosalie, that's all." Her eyes were black. They kept changing color.

"I'm sorry. Hey your eyes. Why do they keep changing color?" I asked her, intrigued.

She looked away. "They don't. You must be having delusions." She walked towards the school building. I wasn't about to give up. I ran after her, but she got into her class right before the bell, so I ran to my classroom and waited impatiently for lunch. By the time the last class was done, I was practically jumping up and down in my seat with impatience. I rushed to the cafeteria, half expecting her to not be there. But she was at our table, waiting for me. I grabbed a sandwich and walked over to her, we needed to talk.

"Ok, so I'm not giving up, and it doesn't matter what the outcome is." I stated sitting next to her. She stiffened, but she wouldn't complain.

"No, stop trying." She argued. Why? Was what she was that bad? I didn't think so.

"No, I won't. Listen, being really strong, fast and beautiful can't be so bad, can it? I mean sure you're a little cold, who cares?" I said, my face getting hotter towards the end.

"Trust me, it has its drawbacks." She said under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear. I didn't understand. What were those drawbacks? Was attention really that horrifying to her? Wait, I knew that she was cold right? And her eyes kept changing color. Maybe... I would have to check, but maybe she was some sort of super hero or something? No, she wasn't. My dad was right, I've read too many comic books in the past. The bell rand and we walked towards Biology. When we sat down, she was just Bella again.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked her. Maybe if she wanted to go on a date or something...

She smiled. "Actually, tomorrow I was going to go to Port Angeles with Alice." She almost sounded... regretful? She regretted making plans with Alice? Maybe she did like me after all.

"Oh that's ok. I was just wondering." My head was still spinning with the fact that she might like me too. When Biology was finally done, I was beginning to walk home when that familiar silver Porsche drove up to me blocking my way. I tried to go around, but she was too quick. Just then, Jessica caught up with me. Oh no. This wasn't good.

"Hey Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. It's girls choice." She said. Ugh, I had been right. I vaguely heard the slam of a car door. And then I felt a cool hand entwine with mine. I looked over and Bella was smiling up at me. She was paying me back for the other day.

"Umm actually Jessica, he's busy that day." She explained, and the ringing in my ears vanished at the silky tone of her voice. She held up our hands, and Jessica sighed.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to go with Mike then." She turned with a huff. As soon as she was gone, Bella took her hand out of mine. She wasn't as hostile as before, so I was grateful.

"Thanks, I guess that makes us even huh?" I asked her. To my surprise, and pleasure, she frowned.

"What makes you think this was to even things out between us?" She asked, and got back into her car before I could say anything else. She rolled down the window. "Want a ride? I noticed you walked here today." She smiled. For a minute, I was shocked, but I got in.

"Thanks." I stated, still too shocked to say anything else. "So it wasn't to even things out?" I asked, not that that was even remotely possible. She was perfect in every way, and I was, well, not.

"Please Edward, you're hurting my feelings. I was just saving you from that wretched excuse for a human." She smiled at her insult.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I hoped that that wasn't the only reason. She dropped me off at my house, and said she'd see me Monday. I was thrilled by that fact. I woke up the next morning feeling a little lost. I got ready for the day. By three o'clock, I was dead bored. I got into my car and started driving. By the time I realized where I was going, I was determined to get there. I Got to Port Angeles at five thirty. I drove around and found Alice packing huge bags into the tiny backseat. I got out of the car.

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked all of the sudden worried. She turned, but she wasn't surprised.

"She went for a walk, to clear her head." She shrugged. I was still worried. I knew she could take care of herself, but I also was the guy.

"Where?" Alice pointed straight ahead. Great, the industrial part of the town. Not good. I got into my car and sped down the road. I looked down every street, and finally found her at the farthest away. There was a group of guys surrounding her, but she didn't look scared, she looked _scary_. She was crouched into a defensive position and had her teeth barred. They didn't look scared, probably too intoxicated to focus.

"I mean it! Get. Away. From. Me!" She snapped at them, accentuating each word. No one backed off. She rammed into one of them, sending the guy into a building. He collapsed, unconscious. The others were quickly backing away.

"This chick is nuts!" One of them slurred, running away. They all backed off into the shadows of the streets. She straightened up, not looking shocked in the least bit. I on the other hand was frozen. I couldn't move, or think. A while passed before she noticed me. She was by my side in an instant. She waited till I finally unfroze.

"_What was that?_" I asked her, stuttering the words. She looked at the ground.

"I wasn't expecting you to come." She said, still looking at the ground.

"You didn't answer my question, what was that?" I repeated. When she didn't answer, I got in the car, signaling her to follow. "Can we talk?" I asked her.

"I guess you pretty much know, so it won't hurt." She replied.

Chapter eight.

Bella's POV.

We were driving home. I knew the conversation was going to start soon. I knew he had searched online, and had come to a conclusion. He knew what I was, or now he did at least. He had just been proven that by me. Exhibit A anyone? His thoughts were still only in fragments, but I knew the general topic. He knew I was a vampire.

_Speed, strength, cold skin, never eats or drinks._

I swallowed hard, making my throat burn even worse than before. He didn't talk for a while, but I knew he would explode soon if he didn't.

"So, what exactly do you know?" I asked him. He stared out the windscreen when he talked.

"I know what you are, that part isn't hard to guess. But I also know that you aren't bad." He frowned, like if the thought of me being bad was unpleasant to him.

"What is that?" I asked him, I wanted him to say it out loud, so that I didn't feel like I was still lying to him.

"A-a vampire?" He said it as a question. Maybe he didn't know, but did at the same time. When I didn't say anything, he turned his head to look at me. "So, am I now the most hated person in the States?" He joked half-heartedly.

"No, why?" I knew why.

"I just called you a vampire and you're acting like I was talking about the weather!" He complained, throwing one arm in the air. "So, you are one?"

"Yes, I am. But if you think I'm not dangerous, I suggest you stay away." I told him, making my words as clear as possible. "All vampires are dangerous, ALL of them. Just because some of us choose to drink animal blood instead of human, doesn't make us any better. Human blood still beckons us. And we can't always resist."

"But, you, this isn't hard for you?" He asked his brow furrowing deeper.

"Of course it is! It's even worse than any other human's! It's the best smelling blood I've ever come by!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, thanks. No one's ever told me that before." He joked. This time, it was full. I smiled, but was confused. Shouldn't he be saying we couldn't be together? Be running away?

"Well, I guess it's a day for firsts." I stated. "I'm the first vampire you've ever met, you're the first human who's talked to me for more than a sentence, and… never mind"

"What? What was the last one?" He asked me. He parked outside a restaurant.

"I don't eat, you know." I told him ignoring his question. He got out of the car and opened my door.

"I know, but I do." Oh, right. He was human.

"Oh." Was all I said. When we got in, the waiter who seated us wouldn't stop looking at me. This was the first time it bothered me. He seated us in the almost empty restaurant, and I smiled at him thanking him. He walked away, dazed.

"You should really stop doing that." Edward protested. "You're more beautiful than anyone else, and you keep putting them in a trance."

"I don't! Well, ok, I do. Do I do that to you?" I asked, smiling. He didn't answer for a second.

"All the time. I don't mind." He said, surprising me.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said, trying to focus on smoldering, when the waiter came back.

"Can I get anything Miss?" He asked me, ignoring Edward.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." I said, still focusing on Edward. I waved my hand in his direction. The waiter turned reluctantly toward him._ Maybe I could somehow give her my number, after all, she is only about two years younger than me._ I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll have some of your salad please, and one coke" He said.

"Make that two cokes please." I said making the waiter turn hurriedly towards me. I smiled at him. I knew he would be confused after that, but I was having fun. Edward cleared his throat. I looked back at him, still smiling.

"Really? You are being so childish." He complained. "So, other then being what you are, can you do anything else?" He asked me.

"I can read minds. But it's actually pretty rare to have a gifted vampire, in the state of Washington alone, there are only three that I know of. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions." I told him in one unnecessary breath. He looked at me like I was telling him some interesting new, not something that should make him scream.

"Read minds? So, you know what I'm thinking?" He asked me.

"Not exactly, no. I only hear fragments of yours." I explained to him. The waiter came back, giving Edward his food and drink, and then delicately handing me my drink. When he took his hand away, I could see a small folded paper. He walked away leaving me there to want to kill myself. I ripped the tiny paper up, putting it in my soda. Edward raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. "What? I won't drink it, and even if i did, it would taste the same to me. Dirt." He finished his dinner quickly. By the time we got home, I had explained everything to him. He invited me inside. His father was there. I went in anyway. He led the way to the living room. I sat on a small couch, he sat next to me.

"Edward, who's this?" His dad asked him. _Why is she here, more like. If they're dating, well, I'm surprised._

"I'm Bella Cullen." I said, not wanting to be rude. "I believe you work with my dad, Carlisle?" He nodded.

"Ya, well, this is my dad. As you can see." Edward said, sounding uncomfortable. I stayed there till ten, and his dad got up to go to bed. Edward walked me to the door. He now knew I didn't need a car. We stopped the silence uncomfortable.

"Umm, before I go, I want to try one thing." I told him. He waved his hand, signaling me to proceed. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. They were so warm. That little bit of electricity surged again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, barely aware of the burning in my throat. His hands knotted in my hair. Then the burning became too much. I pulled away slowly. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to kill him either.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to kill you." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me. I had never wanted to be human more that I did right now. "Can I stay?" I asked him. He kissed my head.

"Of course. I'll always want you to stay." He told me, sounding sincere. He went upstairs, and I went to hunt quickly. When I got back, his window was open. I climbed up the surface of the house noiselessly, and landed in the room on the balls of my feet. I sat down at the desk, and waited. Edward walked in, and he froze. He smiled looking more beautiful than anything else I'd ever seen. We stayed up another hour talking and then he fell asleep, his arms around me.

Chapter nine.

Edward's POV.

When I woke up, I only vaguely remembered the things that had happened yesterday. I still had my arms wrapped around her. I didn't want to wake her, so I decided to get up slowly. I froze when I noticed her eyes were open, and she was staring at me.

"Do you always watch people sleep?" I asked sitting up, still holding on to her. She sat up with me.

"No, just you, and only for the past few months." She said smiling. "Did you know you talked in your sleep?" I had talked when she was here? What had I said?

"Yeah I did. What did I say?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. My name a few times, and that's pretty much it." She replied, still smiling. She leaned up, and kissed me. I loved that. She pulled away to soon. But she snuggled deeper into my arms. "I liked that." I smiled, giddy with joy. I loved her more than I could ever imagine, and impossibly, she seemed to love me back.


End file.
